Monster
by EveZoz
Summary: S.T.O.R.M is a big organization full of secrets and... experiments. When Casper manages to escapes, he thinks that he will finally have a normal life. Will he get what he wishes or does he have to live like a beast for the rest of his life? Read to find out!
1. The escape

CHAPTER ONE: The escape

The door opened. My eyes needed a little time to get used to the bright light that was coming from the hallway. My legs were shaky and my palms were sweating; I was once again feeling sick due to another daily shot they had given me.

I scanned the man from head to toe. He had dark brown, curly hair and pale skin. I came across him last week. He was a new member of S.T.O.R.M and from what it looked like he was scared of me.

I reckon my chances of winning against him. My sight is a little blurry, but I think I'll make it. As for the strength, even a fly could beat this guy up. This was my chance. I had to escape.

He walks slowly towards me and hesitantly left me a plate of "food".

"Come here" I whispered "I want to tell ya something"

He flinched and stepped away before talking with Commander Jet on a walky-talky-thingy.

"The boy with the number 34 talked to me, what should I do?"

Coward.

_"Cadet Bradley, I've told you a million of times not to disturb me with such silly matters. Continue working right away!"_

"Y-yes sir!" he muttered and I told him once again to come closer.

After he was standing next to me in a distance less than 1 foot, I grabbed his neck and with a special grip, he fell unconscious on the floor.

I ran through the hallways and passed unnoticeably through ten soldiers. I walked into a big white room called: "Experiments 101". I snapped up my core and left the building. As soon as I diverged half a mile, an alarm set off.

It was too late. I had once again got out to the real world, hoping for a better life.


	2. Introducing

**A/N:Hello my dear readers!**

**So, before I continue to chapter two, I have to tell you a few things about the story:**

**First of all, the OC's Monsunos(which you are going to see in a later chapter) and making this story, was a request by Nightshade1712. Sorry it took me so long to write it!**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank Actiongirl101 for letting me transform her OC Tami(her appearance) into male and use it to my story.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

CHAPTER TWO: Introducing

Casper ran all day long without looking back. His hands were unreasonably hurting but he ignored them. From time to time he would hear some army boots quite near him but he managed to hide.

The forest was beautiful and he couldn't help but get hypnotized by the sweet sound of sparkling water. He made sure the soldiers had lost him and walked next to the river.

The pain in his hands was getting unbearable; running through sharp branches made his palms bleed and his tank top getting ripped.

The boy got into the water until it reached his waist. He cleaned his hands and dived in to clean his hair. The 'medication' he was given caused him drowsiness and he didn't even realize that his tuffs were now near the level of his ears.

He let the lukewarm water draw him away and closed his eyes until he accidentally fell half-asleep.

The next thing he remembered was that he was washed up near an apple orchard.

"Oh my god! Guys, look! He needs help!"

A female voice tickled his eardrums. Was it true? He didn't know, nor had the power to find out. He just stood there, completely still and didn't even try to stop those two strangers from carrying him under a tree.

"Give him those" a male said "they will wake him up in no time"

Someone gave him peppermint leaves. He was familiar with the taste. S.T.O.R.M's doctor gave them to him so that he could recover faster for their next experiment.

"He looks so…different"

"Well you look like a weirdo too, little Suno"

"Shh! Can't you boys just shut up for a moment to see what happened?"

"Jinja…Jinja…Jinja… It's obvious what happened here!"

"Really Bren? Do you know what happened to him?"

"Of course Beyal! He is a castaway! He tried to explore a strange island but got caught in a thunderstorm!"

"Sea is away from us for a couple thousands of miles, genius! Seriously, how about cutting down on seeing so many movies and actually open a book?"

"Wait, wait! I think he comes round!"

When Casper opened his eyes, he saw five figures; four boys and one girl. One with black hair and teal eyes, one with brown hair and glasses, one with white hair and a cloak and one with draids and dark skin. The girl had ginger hair and ice-blue eyes. She was very pretty.

When Core-Tech, thanks to Jinja, found Casper, they saw a boy quite uncommon. He had dark green hair and big black eyes. He wore a grey tank top, black jeans and black boots. They were shocked to see all those bruises and cuts all over his arms. He looked abused and this made him look a bit older than them.

Jinja was the first to introduce. Usually she would have pressed him hard against the tree trunk and cross-examine him. However, something allowed her to trust the boy. She wasn't sure if it was his bad condition or something beyond logic that did that.

"Hi. I'm Jinja. This is Chase, Dax, Beyal and Bren"

Dax was more suspicious, though: "And you are?"

"Casper"

"What happened to you?" Chase asked, taking Dax's side for once

"I…I was drafted by the river"

It wasn't a lie, was it?

"I see… Where are your parents? You are young, aren't you?" Bren continued

"Long story"

Chase's eyes narrowed "That isn't an answer"

"I know, I will tell you later. Oh and thanks for the peppermint leaves" Casper quickly added in an effort to change the subject.

"But, how did you know that they were peppermint leaves?" Beyal asked

Casper frowned, his mind was trying miserably to find an excuse but just in time Jinja spoke up.

"Will you stop with those questions? I mean, look at him, he is obviously exhausted; he can't think properly right now! Besides, there are plenty of gums with peppermint taste, I think he can presume it by the flavor"

After hearing her outburst, the guys' heads plopped down; even Dax looked away.

"Go to sleep" she continued "I'll take care of him"

They obliged without saying a word, but both Chase and Dax gave Casper a death glare.

"Now, let's heal those wounds"


	3. The talk

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking ages to update but this summer I will be travelling A LOT, which is going to stop me from posting and writing :( Hope you like the chapter, though! Do you like Casper? I'd like to know!**

**See you later my dear readers, stay awesome :)**

CHAPTER THREE: The talk

The four boys had fallen asleep and Casper was still standing under the apple tree. Jinja had taken a piece of fabric that she kept in Bren's backpack and soaked it in the river. She then applied it on the injured boy's cuts and made sure she re-washed it every few minutes for the blood to be cleaned off.

"How does that feel?" she asked him

"Nice. Thanks"

A moment of silence continued.

"Why?" Casper suddenly said

Jinja got confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you help me? You don't know me after all"

She shook her head and smiled softly.

"Honestly, I am not sure. I guess I couldn't let you like this. And besides, why do you let me help you?"

"Because I like you more than the others"

Casper saw her cheeks blush lightly but decided to pretend that he didn't notice. She seemed like someone that wanted to look tough.

"Why?" Jinja suddenly asked

"You don't ask questions"

"Oh"

"Are you that friendly with everyone?"

"No"

"Then I guess I'm lucky"

Jinja didn't comment on the last thing he said. However, she couldn't help but stare at the boy. His figure seemed so unusual but gentle at the same time. Something made her want to learn more about him. It was almost…magnetic.

"I trusted you. Will you trust me and let me ask you some things now?"

Casper flinched at the unexpected question but nodded.

"Go ahead"

"Where do you come from? And where are your parents?"

He had to lie. Fast.

"I went for a trip. But I got robbed on my way so now I wander around"

"They must be so worried"

The boy raised his shoulders "Nah, I told them that I will be gone for some years. They didn't mind at all"

"Cruel. Where would you go?"

"In… um… the Lowlands. But I clearly wasn't welcomed there so I am broke"

"I get what you mean. We went there for a day and got chased by everyone!"

_"Wow. That really boosted my story. Seems like luck is on my side" _he thought

"But why is your hair green?"

He couldn't tell her that it was a consequence of the toxic shots he was given.

"I wanted to die them black, but there was a mix up with the colors. It turned out cool so I kept them that way"

Casper had to admit that he was pretty good at making up things. He didn't want to, lie but he had to. It would be handy for the new life he was about to live.

Jinja seemed satisfied with his answers and believed him. He was a good guy and definitely didn't look like a criminal or like an S.T.O.R.M or Eklipse spy.

She covered him with a blanket she made out of leaves and left him some water and food. It felt nice to know that in this dangerous world they lived in, didn't only exist enemies. There were friends near them as well.


	4. Nature

CHAPTER FOUR: Nature

A small sunbeam got over Jinja's eyes and forced her to wake up. After she yawned and stretched a little, she realized that Casper was gone. She got up and started whispering his name, getting no answer.

They had camped inside a forest. It was quite unfriendly in the night, but it was surrounded by a huge plain. The grass was cool and the air was warm.

_"Wait; is that Casper who's rolling on the sward?"_ Jinja thought, as she couldn't believe in her eyes.

Indeed, Casper was enjoying his freedom. Even though S.T.O.R.M didn't allow them to get outside very much, he had visited this place several times. The atmosphere was great and the nature was stunning.

Finally, he could be alone; doing anything he wanted, away from everything he had got sick of. So, imagine the shock he had when he found out that Jinja was standing there all along.

"Hey" he said lowly

"I see you're having fun"

The boy just nodded. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes

"Of course I am. Look around you. It's perfect"

"I don't see anything spectacular"

"Then maybe you haven't learnt how to appreciate the little things in life"

"Like?"

"C'mon I'll show you"

Jinja followed him slowly and hesitantly. They walked for a while until they reached an oak. She and Casper climbed it until they almost reached the highest branch.

"At this time of the year" he started saying "the robins lay their eggs. They have a blue color and are extremely fragile"

He then pointed at a nest that Jinja hadn't noticed. They were so small and precious.

"We have more to see"

They got into the forest and looked at the trees' roots. They found rare mushrooms with many colors such as green, purple and yellow.

"They are deadly poisonous but very scarce"

She looked at him as he was admiring them. His love for nature was unprecedented.

"There is one more thing I want you to see"

They approached the river without saying a word and sat on two rocks. Casper searched between some leaves until he found what he was looking for. It was a flower; not any kind of flower though. It had ice-blue petals that were getting white to the tips.

"It's called Ayra. It looks like your eyes; very pretty, don't you think?"

Jinja blushed lightly and nodded.

She couldn't resist asking: "How do you know so much about plants and animals?"

"I was coming here when I was younger. I know this place like the palm of my hand. But enough about me, tell me about you"

"Me?"

"Yes. What are you doing with your friends?"

"Oh, we are helping Chase to find his dad"

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know. He vanished. Don't tell the others that I told you. It's kind of confidential"

"Don't worry. But why are you helping him anyway?"

"Who? Chase? He's my best friend, and I also knew his father"

"Is that so, or do you just have a crush on the leader?"

"No I don't!" Jinja protested as she felt her cheeks turning into a dark shade of pink.

"Yes you do!" Casper chuckled

"No!"

"You have a crush on him" he started singing

"Shut it!" she hissed but smiled as well

"Admit it!" he told her and playfully punched her arm

"Never!" she said and pushed him, causing him to lose balance and fall in the river.

"Thanks, I needed a bath"

"You deserved it"

He stretched his arm towards her: "Will you at least help me get up?"

As soon as she gave him her hand, he grabbed it and pulled her to the water near him.

"You're going down!" she cried and pushed him in the water

When he got up, he splashed her with water and they started a small water-war.

"The last one getting into that orange tree is a loser!" Jinja stated and pointed at a tree ten meters away.

"Oh, it's on"

"Three, two, one, go!"

They started swimming with all their power, attempting to sabotage each other on the way. They were so fully distracted by the race that Chase had to scream right above their heads to listen to him.

"Guys!"

They both stopped immediately and looked at the boy. Next to him was standing Dax.

"What's wrong Chase?" Jinja asked innocently

"What's wrong? It's almost noon Jin! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, and we have to share a word too, mate" Dax continued while looking at Casper

"Go ahead"


	5. Looking for logic

CHAPTER FIVE: Looking for logic

Chase had grabbed Jinja's wrist and angrily took her to a quieter place to talk so that Dax could talk freely with Casper as well.

"What were you thinking, Jin?"

"What did I do?"

"Are you kidding me? We got so worried about you! We thought that _he_ did something to you!"

"Casper would never do anything bad to me!"

"We just met this guy!"

"_You_ just met this guy. But he told me about his story and he has got through a lot of struggles"

"What if you got drown in the river?"

"We were just doing a race!"

"A death-race for sure! Casper was drafted by the river and I think he knows how to swim!"

"Chase, you are overreacting; I'm not 6 years old anymore"

"You will always be this 6-year-old I met for the first time in the playground to me, Jin!"

Jinja was ready to smile at what he just said but she stubbornly hid it. However, she had to admit. Chase could be really sweet if he wanted to.

Meanwhile, a few meters away…

"What were you thinking, mate?"

"What did I do?"

"Are you kidding me? We got so worried about Princess. We thought that you did something to her! And we were kinda right"

"I didn't and would never do anything bad to her"

"How should we know? We just met you!"

"_You_ just met me. I've talked to her and she was so genuinely good at me"

"What if she got drown in the river?"

"We just did a race!"

"One with bad news as a trophy for sure! You were drafted by the river and I bet you know how to swim"

"Dude, you're just overreacting; she is not a baby anymore!"

"Maybe not a baby but she's my princess. And I promised to take care of her"

Casper thought that he was joking, but Dax's face was completely serious.

"Wait, so you like her? What you are going through must feel nasty"

"What do you mean?" Dax asked, confused

"You know, you love her but she has a crush on the leader"

"She has a what?!"

The shorter boy raised his arms in defense: "Hey at least that's what I realized!"

The Lowlander grabbed Casper's blouse's collar and lifted him on the air.

"Don't mess up with me. And NEVER get close to Princess again, did you understand?"

Jinja looked over Chase's shoulder and noticed the scene. She ran and tried to stop Dax but he prevented her to do so.

"Dax! Let him go!"

"I don't want to see him again" Chase murmured and Dax heard too

"You heard the 'leader', now go away" he agreed

Then he let him fall at the ground.

"Fine" Casper muttered in anger and left.

"Thanks for the embarrassment, guys" Jinja said, completely pissed off and ran after the boy

"Meet me at midnight under the tree with the robins' nest" she whispered in his ear and he smiled before he was lost in the woods.

"What did you tell him?" Chase asked

"Can't I AT LEAST apologize for what happened?" she snapped and walked faster to avoid their sights

Dax felt a bit uneasy but Chase didn't worry. He knew that they would eventually be fine again; she just can't stay mad at someone for a long time.


	6. Monster

CHAPTER SIX: MONSTER

It was midnight, and as it was agreed, Jinja waited under the three with the robins' nest. She waited for about twenty minutes but Casper didn't show up. Many thoughts rushed through her mind.

Was he mad at her? Did anything bad happen to him? Or was he just afraid that Dax would attack him again?

No matter what the case was, she was worried, and decided to leave the meeting spot to go look at him. She went to every place that he showed her, but he was nowhere to be found. As she was taking a rest next to the mushrooms, she saw two bright lights coming from the heart of the forest.

She ran really fast, only to see what she was afraid those flashes would be.

Trey himself was standing there, full of glory, holding a core.

The weird thing was that he was battling... something she'd never seen before.

It was human-like but definitely not someone you would normally see walking down your neighborhood.

One half of its body was one of a common man and the other half was one of a…monster.

It had black leopard prints all over its hands and neck and his face had green and neon blue fur. Ice-blue crystals were popping from his elbow and knee.

A half-ripped grey top was left next to him. It suddenly hit her.

The monster was Casper.

"Coppertooth, launch!" Trey cried

"Dragondile, launch!" the boy followed

Treys Monsuno was a huge elephant with tusks made of copper and a big cat-like nail coming from the tip of its trunk. Dragondile on the other side had a breathtaking figure. It had the body and four wings of a Terradon and the head and tail of a crocodile. It had sharp metallic nails all over its majestic tail and beautiful green crystals were embellishing the endings of its wings.

"Coppertooth, Deathnails!"

The elephant charged to the dragon and slapped its trunk on Dragondiles face.

"Dragondile, Tailwhip!"

Dragondile whipped its tail in the air and nails popped towards Coppertooth.

Trey huffed, feeling frustrated, as he saw his Monsuno losing much power.

"That's it!" he growled "Coppertooth, Noseblast!"

The Monsuno literally sneezed a golden goo and pinched its opponent onto the ground.

"Charge at it!" Casper stared in shock as he saw Dragondile's ribs getting violently ripped.

Jinja decided to follow her instinct-something Chase would normally do-and got into the fight, getting Casper's side.

"I hope you don't prove me wrong, Casper! Skyfall, launch!"

Treys cruel smile faded immediately.

"Skyfall, highpitch"

The eagle-like Monsuno opened its mouth and let a "mute" sound that however seemed to affect Coppertooth greatly.

Casper ran next to Jinja: "Keep it still and I'll finish it" he whispered and she nodded.

"Skyfall, attack!"

Meanwhile, Casper, a few meters near the fight scene, was preparing his own strike.

"Dragondile, Wingblast!"

His Monsuno, which was slowly getting round, roared loudly. Its back skin was ripped as it grew two more blood-red wings.

With a powerful flapping of its new wings, fire was sent like a rocket towards Coppertooth and send it back to its core.

Trey ran away, full of shame. "This isn't the end number 34! I'll be back, and this time you won't have your little friend to protect you!"

"Go away, loser!" Jinja cried and then turned at her fight-partner: "We did it!"

His smile couldn't hide his exhaustion and she suggested they sit on a rock nearby. She also decided to clear things up.

"Why are you like this? And what's all that with S.T.O.R.M and Trey calling you number 34?"

Casper opened his mouth to say something but Jinja interrupted him:

"I want the truth this time"

He sighed

"S.T.O.R.M destroyed my village when I was seven. They were making some explosion experiments nearby and one of them was catastrophic enough to kill my parents and every resident there."

"How did you survive?"

"I was visiting my grandma in a nearby village that day and when I went back… it was too late. S.T.O.R.M didn't only have the nerve to tell me what happened but also kidnapped me. I was taken in their headquarters and lived in a stinky cell for the next nine years of my life."

"What did they do to you? I mean, you were just a boy"

"Trey had an ambition. He wanted to create a new form of Monsuno, with human IQ. Therefore they were giving me shots, full of green essence and some other medicine so that my body could take it. The experiment was successful as you can see from my green hair and…the rest of my body"

Jinja couldn't help but look at his leopard marks and crystals.

"I know…I look terrible"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's OK. I guess I have to deal with the fact that Trey is right, I _am_ a monster"

"Casper, look at me" she said seriously and looked deep in his sad black eyes "You are not a monster. All those years, you probably got through some serious pain. But you didn't give up. And this is what makes you who you are"

"And who am I?"

"You are free"

As soon as she finished her sentence, the other half of his body changed as well and his muscles grew bigger and bigger. In no time, he was transformed completely into a beautiful, leopard-like Monsuno.

With his claw, he rolled an empty core in front of her and stood still.

Jinja got the message and petted his nose.

"Return!" she cried and her voice echoed in the distance. She stared at the blue core with the tealish essence and held it close.

She named her new battle partner Genesis, to symbolize the new life he wants to live.

~THE END~

**P.S: For those who didn't understand the name, genesis is a latin word. It comes from the greek word γέννηση(=birth) but in this case it means a new start/life/beginning e.t.c..**

**Thanks for reading and sorry that I haven't updated for a while! Review please, it makes me happy :3**


End file.
